Knitted Love
by Pokeluv101
Summary: "You want us to be a knitting club?" All four boys asked shock but Ruby only grinned as he countered. "You wanted to make something for your girlfriends, didn't you?" {Specialshipping, OldRivalshipping, MangaQuestshipping, Souldsilvershipping, and Franticahipping)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

**this is what happens when I go crazy with boredom XD **

* * *

"You want us to be a knitting club?" Gold chocked on his food when Ruby made his declaration. Unfazed by his friends' reaction, Ruby simply nodded, dropping the basket of supplies on the table. All four men knew that any favour Ruby would ask of them would be outlandish but none of them could predict Ruby's suggestion.

"Well I wanted to make something knew for Saph but knitting is lonely and I can't make her present with her there so I thought we could have a knitting club! It's winter so I'm sure that you can make something for you girlfriends too!" Ruby explained. "I'll teach you if you don't know how."

"What can it hurt?" Red laughed and played with a ball of yawn with Pika. He knew that it was something important to his junior and there wasn't anything major he had to complete soon so agreed. When he saw the others groan, he reasoned with them. "We don't have to knit, we'll keep you company while you knit. I don't think I'll be participating though."

"But you must! Do you know how long I have been waiting for an opportunity like this? I have no one to discuss knitting techniques or colour choices with! Do you know how lonely it gets when there's no one shares your interests?" Ruby begged and the rest couldn't help but pity the man.

"Lyra said something about going to Snowpoint city. I guess I should make something for her journey," Silver gave in and one after the other the rest agreed. Ruby's eyes sparkled and hugged them.

"We shall make a hat for Lyra!" Ruby thought of designs in his head that he could use. "That thing is much too big and ugly."

"No one touches the hat!" Silver snapped but stopped himself from yelling the rest. "I like her hat so don't touch it. I'll make what she'll need by myself."

Ruby wasn't deterred by Silver's words though and went on excitedly. "Great! We can take turns meeting up at each of our houses on Saturday for our meetings! I'll bring the yarn and everything else so all you need to do is decide what you want to make. I can't wait for our first meeting!"

The rest could only dread it.

* * *

"The craziest thing happened today!" Lyra was still in shock as sank into her seat across from Blue. The other female dexowners were gathered at a small cafe to discuss their boyfriends' strange behaviour as of late. "Silver held my hand and I didn't have to take his hand first!"

"Hey my brother isn't that bad!" Blue tried to defend Silver though she did find it strange as well.

"He would never do that in public, when we're alone he would or if I tease him enough. And that's the fifth time this week he randomly took my hand. I didn't ask him why since it would be weird to ask why your boyfriend is holding your hand but it's just so not like Silver to do something like that."

"Green has been avoiding me more than usual," Blue sighed. "Last Saturday I wanted to go cut a Christmas tree with him but he said he was busy with gym leader things but when I went to surprise him, he wasn't there. Professor Oak said that he went to Red's house for something. It wasn't that he didn't want to go since we went the next day but why not Saturday?"

"Gold's never at the daycare on Saturday either." Crystal tapped her chin. Gold was pretty eccentric so she couldn't categorize anything he did as out of character unless he was overly serious or depressed. "He took me shopping without complaining or hitting on any of the other girls."

"They've became Ruby!" Sapphire threw her hands over her eyes and groaned. "Clothes, shoppin', avoid info things! That's somethin' Ruby would do. Yellow, what does Red do?"

"Why do you do this to me Red? You know I can't lie." They all turned to Yellow who was avoiding eye contact with them. She started visibly shaking and stuttered under her breath in answer, "Red told me the truth but said that I can't tell you since it was for your boyfriends to say. It's nothing bad, I assure you! He said he wouldn't lie to me and wasn't embarrassed at what they were doing but the others were."

They all gaped at her and attacked her with questions and she stumbled over an answer that wouldn't give away their secrets. "Just be patient, I'm sure that they will tell you eventually."

* * *

Lyra stared at her phone, checking if she had any missed messages. It was Saturday and time for her to leave for her journey but Silver had yet to see her off. She waited at the train station for him yet half an hour had passed and he still hadn't showed up. He had been acting strangely lately and she was worried about him.

Her train was going to leave soon and she contemplated waiting any longer for him since Professor Oak wanted her to investigate the unidentified pokemon spotted there. Though she was disappointed that Silver wasn't there to see her off, she turned to get on the train. She was already stepping on the train when she heard someone call out to her.

She let out a surprised breath as she felt someone crash into her. She turned just as the train was moving and saw Silver panting as if he had ran a mile. Even out of breath, he tried to explain why he was late. "Sorry but I wanted to finish this for you. Ran all the way from-"

She stopped him, knowing that he wasn't one to speak elaborately so even his simple explanation was heartwarming. The train had already left the station, "It's okay but I don't know how you'll get off. You could've just called me if you were going to be late. I wouldn't have minded if you were doing something important."

"I had to get you these," He pulled out a pair of gloves from his pocket and handed them to her. She looked shocked at the hand knitted red gloves then to Silver who was looking away blushing. Her initials were sewn onto the hem and she clutched them to her heart when she asked him if he made them for her. "Knowing you, you would've forgotten to bring some for your journey."

"I love them!" Lyra laughed realizing that she did and Silver found himself smiling slightly at the sight. He gently took her hand in his and gently eased the glove onto it. He hid his blush but kept his hand around her.

"I didn't know your exact size so I'm sorry that they're a little too big. I tried to guess your size by holding your hand but that didn't help," He apologized but she didn't seem to be concerned as she admired the uneven stitches as if they were a masterpiece. "I love you and this is a great excuse to join you on your journey."

Lyra's wide smile was all the answer and reward he needed.

* * *

"SuperSerious Gal!" Crystal heard Gold call for her as she was carrying pokeballs to storage. She barely turned to the window where he sat before she was tackled in a hug, sending them rolling across the floor. The impact didn't hurt her much as Gold moved so that she landed against his chest. He was laughing the entire time even as the snow covering him caused a puddle beneath them.

"Gold!" She tried to struggle out of his arms even as he sat up, rubbing his cheek against hers. She didn't know why she was shocked after all the time he interrupted her work. "You're cover in snow and you're going to get me all wet. Please let me up!"

"But you feel so perfect right here," Gold laughed but loosened his grip so she could sit straighter. When she placed a hand over his heart, it was soft rather than hard which made her wonder. He grinned and opened his jacket so he could pull out a scarf as tall as he was. At first she thought it was store bought but the stitches were uneven and had no tag.

"Did you get Ruby to make this for me?" She asked, studying at the blue and yellow pattern with a design similar to a pokemon egg on one side and a quickball on the other.

"I made it for us," He said proudly though he was more than a little embarrassed when she stared up at him, her face caught between laughter and shock. He took the scarf, wrapping half around her neck and the other around his. He pressed his forehead against hers and she could feel his laughter against her lips, "We'll have to be close to wear this!"

"Really Gold?" She rolled her eyes but found herself leaning into him laughing at how personalized the scarf was. He pressed it gently against her cheek so that she could feel its softness and loved how her eyes softened as well. "Thank you."

"How about we test this out and go for a walk outside?" He helped her to her feet but pulled her closer at the same time. He kept an arm around her waist as she told him that she finish putting away the pokemon. "I'll help you then we can go on that date. You can repay me with a kiss!"

"You'll never change," Crystal whispered but found herself smiling.

* * *

"I canna believe ya were able to talk them all into a knittin' club," Sapphire said as she laid across Ruby's bed, mostly because she was wearing an outfit that gave very little room to breath. "The others get personalized scarves and gloves and I canna breath in these! Knitted pants, really Ruby?"

Ruby actually laughed at that and pulled out a knitted bandana from his desk. "I just wanted to see if you would wear it for me. This is what I actually got you."

"So I wore this for nothin'?" Sapphire raged though Ruby couldn't understand why since he thought it was simple teasing. He made the mistake to laugh at her exaggerated reaction since it only angered her more. Though she tied the bandana over her head, she still chased after him with the intent to punish him.

* * *

"Achoo," Yellow sneezed gently and Red passed her another tissue. The pair was walking through the forest though Red would rather her stay in bed but Yellow was adamant in going through the forest to make sure that everything was in order one last time. "I can do this on my own. I don't want you to catch my cold. It's really not that bad."

She sneezed again and Red stopped her so he could press his lips against her forehead to see if her temperature had raised any. Unfortunately it wouldn't tell him if that was the case since she turned beat red to her ears which he didn't notice. "Maybe you should ride on Dody."

"I'm alright, really." Yellow stuttered. She didn't know if her heart would ever stop racing every time he was near and kissed her such. She was bundled in his jacket and other winter accessories but the heat keeping her warm mostly came from Red beside her.

"I'm sure ChuChu are worried for you too." Red pulled out his trump card since he knew that she hated to worry others. "She would want you to take care of yourself. I actually have something for you too which might help."

Yellow jumped when one of her pokeballs shook as ChuChu pressed it and Dody appeared beside them. The electric mouse pokemon was able to sense its companion needs and released the pokemon before climbing back to Yellow's shoulder.

The ground fell beneath her feet as she let out a surprised breath. Red had lifted her into his arms rather suddenly, holding her close before placing her on Dody's back. Taking the bag from his back, he pulled out a rather large quilt and blushed as he placed it over her.

"You know how I told you about the knitting club? I was making you this blanket but I didn't know I would be giving it to you while you were sick. I tried to make it large enough for our pokemon to snuggle with us but Ruby had to help me redo the stitching so many times."

"It's so warm," Yellow muttered as she pulled the blanket around her closer. Her eyes drifted close but she caught a glimpse of Red slowly smiling. She was asleep in moments and Red kissed her again softly before taking Dody's reins to guide them home.

* * *

Blue pushed back her hair so that it didn't block her view as she leaned forward to get a better look of Red and Yellow below. She hoped that Red wouldn't notice the flash of her camera as she took a picture, trying to keep the image from becoming blurry as the couple moved away.

"Careful," Green muttered behind her as she tried to balance herself on the snow covered branch. She leaned forward a little further than she would if she didn't trust Green to catch her. He kept an arm around her that still allowed her to move as she wished to capture the photograph.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm bothering to do this?" Blue asked since she knew that at that moment he would usually do just that. He always complained about helping her on her schemes yet helped her anyways.

"And hear the same speech again?" He countered and she laughed.

"It's our ritual!" She tried once again to pull back her long hair again but it kept falling forward. Then she felt Green pulling her closer do that she was still balance yet he could move his hand more freely. He gently took her hair and tied it up with a fluffy strip of cloth. She touched and realized that it was a hand knitted strip now fashioned into a bow. "What is it?"

"I don't know," Green grumbled the confession. "Everyone else was making something special for their love ones yet everything I tried kept breaking apart and this was the best I could do. I tried hats and sweaters but nothing was perfect enough for you."

"I love it Green!" She hugged him so suddenly that he couldn't keep them balanced and fell from the tree. They landed in the soft know below and he was glad that they weren't too hurt.

"How can you love it? You haven't even seen it yet," Green asked for but she smile knowingly as if it was obvious.

"You made it silly. Of course I'm going to love it if you tried so hard! I'm going to show all the girls," Blue hand stayed on the bow. Green couldn't help the relief he felt when he saw how happy it made her.

* * *

**I know winter is over but I wanted to post this^-^ Frantic why can I never do you justice T^T**


End file.
